


Silly Boy

by jellytango



Category: The Hollow (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Insecurity, Introspection, Kai is just sad, M/M, Not Beta Read, One-Sided Attraction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Song fic, They aren't in the hollow, Unrequited Love, there's no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24266044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellytango/pseuds/jellytango
Summary: Kai deals with the struggles of an unrequited love.
Relationships: Adam/Kai (The Hollow)
Kudos: 58





	Silly Boy

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this fic is based off the song "silly girl" by chloe moriondo. i recommend listening to it while you read cause it helps the mood. also torturing kai with angst is my fav thing so be prepared for tons of angst
> 
> this was not beta read so excuse any mistakes

Putting away his books in his locker was a drag as always, stuck in a loop of school, gaming, and isolation. Kai let out a sigh, closing his locker after grabbing his things for math, he leaned his forehead on the cool metal in front of him. As he let out yet another sigh, a familiar laugh echoed down the tiled halls- he knew that laugh like the back of his hand. Breath hitching and eyes widening, he went still. Kai kept his forehead pressed against the locker so he didn’t have to see him- didn’t have to see Adam.  
  


  
“Haha! Oh shut _up_ Mira! It happened one time! Let it go!” His laughter sounded like angel’s singing- it was so intoxicating and left Kai wanting to hear more. Kai lifted his head slightly, turning it to see the distance furthering between him and his long time crush as an aura of perfection bloomed around him, flowers blooming from each step he took as he radiated the epitome of confidence, which was the opposite of Kai himself.  
  


  
He heard Adam saying his byes to his friend who’s name was supposedly Mira, which Kai honestly didn’t care about, she didn’t mean anything to him. As he watched Adam head into their shared class, Kai was shaken out of his trance by the bell signaling that he had a few more minutes to get to class. Frantic and in a panic, he gathered all his stuff and ran to his Calculus class. It was strange for a Freshman and a Sophomore to be in such a high level of math, but they both proved to be highly intelligent which Kai found yet another thing about Adam to marvel and grovel at.  
  


  
Almost tripping in the doorway due to how clumsy and panicky he was, he took the first seat he saw and sat down with a huff, trying to catch his breath. But his downtime was interrupted by a voice that had plagued his dreams for so long.  
  


  
“Hey uh-” Adam stopped speaking for a little as an obvious thought came to his mind. It looked like he didn’t remember whatever he was thinking about and carried on talking. “You’re in my seat.”  
  


  
Kai felt his whole world shatter. It wasn’t that big of a deal to anyone else, but for the oh so dramatic Kai- he felt his whole being crumble. Becoming a stuttering mess, Kai’s hands waved his hands distraughtfully and got out of Adam’s seat with a red and embarrassed face. He immediately rushed over to his usual spot which was a few seats to the side of Adam and put his head in his arms. How had he been so _stupid?_ Of course an idiot like him wouldn’t have paid attention to where he was going- but the thing that hurt the most was how Adam didn’t even know his _name._ Feeling himself deflated as his mind became a hazy mess, Kai tuned out the rest of the Math class.  
  


  
There were moments in the class when Kai would look over at the boy of his dreams, mustering up a smile and hoping that Adam would look over and smile back. The idea made his heart flutter, but it was just a useless pipe dream like everything else was. But as minutes passed and the end of class neared, he realized nothing was gonna happen- that he needed to open his eyes to know that such a guy like Adam would never think of Kai, even as a passing thought.  
  


  
Once the bell rang, Kai gathered his stuff with a disappointed huff, stuffing his things in his backpack before dropping numerous notebooks like the klutz he was. He cursed to himself about how dumb he was and dropped to pick up the scattered books. As he worked, he felt a hand brush against his own and pick up the remaining notebooks on the ground. Kai immediately knew who it was based on the skin tone and the calloused hands- how could he not recognize the boy who wouldn’t leave his racing head. Head shooting straight up, he was now face to face with his longtime crush, Adam.

  
  
“Oh- sorry man, you didn’t need to help.” Kai could barely keep himself together, let alone be cohesive to put together a grammatically correct sentence when Adam was as close as he was. But surprisingly, he kept his voice stutter free.  
  


  
“It’s not a problem...Kay?” Adam piped up, voice raising slightly as his tone shifted to one of questioning. It stung a little, but at least he got the concept right.  
  


  
“It’s pronounced Kai.”  
  


  
“Right. Here you go.” Snapping out of his daze, he remembered why Adam was even helping him in the first place. God, it was embarrassing in all honesty, but Kai didn’t have the chance to sulk because his books were being handed to him. Taking the notebooks, he shoved them half haphazardly into his backpack as quick as he could and fled the classroom with more speed than he’d like to admit.

  
  
Once school got let out, Kai walked home, avoiding calling his usual ride from his butler, Davis. He needed to just get away from everyone and be by himself to think about everything wrong about him. As he finally got home, he unlocked the door and immediately headed to his room- ignoring the obvious concern laced on Davis’ face. He tossed his backpack across the room- hearing it hit the wall with an all too satisfying thud. He felt suffocated at the moment, and he just needed a way to expel it. Usually he’d play games with his buddy Miles but, he wasn’t in the mood.

  
  
Kai flopped back first on the bed with a huge huff, feeling the sinking from his weight didn’t help the unsettled feeling that stayed in his gut. Why was he so dumb? How could he ever think they were meant to be? What fantasy obsessed section of his brain thought he would ever have a chance with someone like Adam. He had played too many games and it altered how he thought, he needed to get back to reality, and the reality was that Adam was everything Kai wanted to be. Strong, confident, dependable, intelligent, popular..the list went on and on. He was the perfect person all wrapped up into one.  
  


  
..Perfection. A concept Kai was so familiar with, yet didn’t believe in. He had some of the aspects of a perfect life, such as wealth. Usually kids with wealth had perfect lives, right? So why was he the exception. It was such a vague yet clear cut concept. If perfection ever did exist, it existed in Adam. But even then..he had to have some sort of flaws, right? Davis always told him when he was younger that people were designed to make mistakes, people weren’t perfect and such an ideology doesn’t exist so it shouldn’t be sought after.  
  


  
Rolling in his bed, Kai stuffed his face into a pillow and let out a small grunt. So many feelings were swirling within him and he had no idea how to get them out! It was so irritating and he couldn’t pinpoint anything to make himself feel better. He was just some loser unlucky in love, an idiotic nuisance who even his parents didn’t care enough about. Why should he be so sad that someone such as Adam wouldn’t even look in his general direction, he kinda deserved it for being as talentless as he was. Having the idealized version in front of you and not being able to grasp it hurt, it cut deep and wouldn’t relent. Maybe he’d get a pity date, how funny would that be.

Letting out a dry laugh, Kai’s eyes felt like they were burning. A telltale sign that the cry baby was about to sob once again. He hated being so emotional, it made him so weak. Feeling his face contort into one of dejection, Kai flipped so his stomach was on the bed as he cradled the pillow to his face, trying to block his soft sobs from echoing in the room and making any further noise. Adam wouldn’t cry over an unrequited crush, Adam wouldn’t be in his room crying like a loser because of his ever-growing self hatred, Adam wouldn’t be such a dead weight to everyone.

  
  
As he let the floodgates open, Kai’s eyes blurred, obscuring his vision due to the overwhelming amount of tears present. Wobbly breaths and shaky hands, Kai moved his face slightly so his nose could inhale. He couldn’t bear with the burning in his chest, it felt too hot, too fiery. Clawing at his chest, Kai felt like he couldn’t go on like this, he was already so pathetic. Maybe some sleep would help him, he didn’t care about messing up his sleep schedule as he just wanted to be unconscious so he wouldn’t have to feel the pain anymore.  
  


  
“I’m just a silly boy in a stupid dumb old world..and he is perfect, unlike me.” Kai muttered, voice strained. He cradled the tear stained pillow, hoping it would cool down the suffocating feeling in his chest. Picturing it being Adam made everything hurt more..but there was a sense of comfort in the pain. Cuddling it closer to his chest, Kai closed his eyes and let his hurt whisk him away into a dreamless sleep, one where he didn’t have to think about anything anymore.


End file.
